October 31st
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: A short oneshot. Enjoy


**A/N: well, my friend liked it. she said she almost cried. I'm not sure it's a very crying-induced ficlet but you tell me.**

**October 31st**

_Padfoot,_

_Hello dear friend. We haven't talked in weeks and with the war going on and the dangers surrounding it; I doubt we will talk for another few weeks. But we will, we always find a way. And since you are reading this letter, obviously we found a why to talk._

_First and foremost, I would like to congratulate you, Sirius Phineas Black, on becoming the official godparent of my son, Harry James Potter. Now I know you don't like that name but to make it official I have to use your real name. Of course, me saying it isn't going to make it official but we'll do that once this war is over. But you're the godparent; I've told everyone that needs to know so far so if anything happens to me and Lily (which it probably won't), you are the godparent and everyone knows that._

_Well on a happier note, Lily finally finished unpacking everything, well mostly everything. She found a couple of boxes from our school days and refused to let me unpack it. I think she put them in the attic or something. When things settle down, we'll have to go through it all. I wouldn't let her pack away all the pictures though. Every picture of every major prank we ever accomplished, posted somewhere in this house. Lily grimaces every time she passes one; I just laugh and reminisce._

_I almost forgot to tell you! Since you haven't seen Harry since he was born, I'm pleased to announce he's said his first word! Lily said it's nothing but to me it sounds a lot like 'dada'. He said my name! Or maybe he'll be an expert on Defense against the Dark Arts? I can't wait till he'll be able to talk and listen and understand. I'll tell him about every prank we've ever pulled and then maybe he'll take over the business at Hogwarts. It'll be like we never left._

_And then I'll tell him about Lily; about how for seven long years I yearned for her and she would not relent. I'll tell him how I fell in love with her at first sight but it took her six and a half years to do the same. I'll him about all the tricks I used to woo her and how they never worked on her but worked on every other girl. And then Lily will get mad at me for telling Harry those "ridiculous" and "untruthful" stories. You'll back me up though, you always do._

_When me and Lily look at Harry sleep, I can't help but feel proud. Well, that's how I'm suppose to feel, isn't? A father is supposed to be proud of his son, right? He's such a beautiful baby boy with Lily's amazing green eyes and my messy black hair. He'll grow up to be great, I can feel it already._

_I bet you love reading this mushy stuff. When you're a father, you'll feel the same way, trust me. Until then, you'll just have to listen to me._

_As soon as this dratted war is over, you, Moony, and Wormtail and coming over right away. It's been too long and just because we've grown up doesn't mean we can't have fun. Besides you have to see Harry. _

_Lily will cook up a nice lunch, the word cook used lightly, and we'll sit outside and joke around. And hey, maybe by then you'll have a girl that you've kept with long enough that you're dying to introduce us to. Don't laugh, it could happen. You'll need to settle down sometime._

_Well, I must go now; Lily's yelling at me to get my lazy ass downstairs to help clean something or another. I always love it went she's angry. I'll send this letter off as soon as I can. Goodbye Padfoot, and hopefully see you in the somewhat near future._

_October 31, 1981_

_-Prongs_

Harry stared at the old and crumbling letter in his hands. His father, _his father_, had touched this very letter that Harry held in his hands. Sixteen years ago, to this day, James Potter had written this to his godfather, Sirius.

Rising to his feet, Harry stuffed the letter in his shirt and walked out of the home he had been born in; the home where he never experienced memories he should have; the home where his life had changed forever; the home where it started and where it was going to end.

"Come out Voldemort! I'm ready."

**A/n: tell me what you thought! i know you want to! just push the button and it'll be all over :)**


End file.
